One and only
by misslupin9
Summary: Era noite de páscoa em Hogwarts e Hermione refletia sobre seus sentimentos por Ron.


**One and only**

**N/A:** Todos os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter pertencem à autora **J.K. Rowling**.

* * *

Era noite de páscoa. Novamente eu havia passado o feriado em Hogwarts, preocupada com a semana de provas que se aproximava. Eu estava sentada no sofá em frente à lareira na sala comunal silenciosa. Era hora da ceia, mas eu não estava com fome. Conforme a madrugada se aproximava, eu começava a ter aquele sentimento estranho, que eu havia tentado evitar o dia todo. A imagem de mamãe e papai sozinhos em casa voltou a invadir minha cabeça. Eu me sentia mal por não estar em casa com eles, comendo as batatas assadas da mamãe. Mas mesmo quando eu voltava para casa nas férias de verão esse sentimento ruim não ia embora. Isso porque no fundo eu sabia que estava contando os dias para voltar para Hogwarts.

Um barulho vindo das escadas me chamou a atenção, me distraindo do meu martírio. Ron descia aos tropeços as escadas do dormitório. Ele se jogou ao meu lado no sofá.

- Você não foi à ceia? - perguntei.

- Estou morto - disse, esfregando a barriga.

- Ha, disse que não devia comer todos os ovos de uma só vez - eu disse.

A senhora Weasley sempre nos mandava ovos de chocolate gigantes na páscoa. Eles eram realmente grandes, como ovos de dragão. E Ron sempre comia os dele de uma vez só, o esfomeado que era. Nesse ano ela ainda havia mandado mais ovos para ele, como um presente pelas notas ótimas que ele tiraria, segundo ela. A senhora Weasley não conhecia mesmo seu filho. Isso de recompensa antes não funcionava com o Ron. Ela devia ter prometido mais ovos caso ele fosse bem. Um emprego bom no futuro? Nah. Comida? Isso sim motivava o Ron.

- Eu não consegui resistir, mas estava uma delícia - ele disse com um olhar distante, provavelmente se lembrando do gosto do chocolate.

Eu ri com isso. Era engraçado como o Ron não mudava nada com o passar dos anos. Também era engraçado como eu gostava cada vez mais dele. Eu não podia tentar negar isso. No entanto, eu ter admitido isso para mim mesma não mudava nada entre nós dois. Ele não gostava de mim. Não como eu gostava dele, isso eu sabia. Mas era compreensível. Desde que ele havia se tornado goleiro do time de quadribol da Gryffindor ele estava muito popular com as garotas. E com tantas garotas para escolher, quem em sã consciência escolheria Hermione Granger? Se eu pudesse reivindicar o amor dele por ordem de chegada seria muito mais simples. Sem sombra de dúvida eu o vi primeiro.

- Hermione, sabe o dever de poções? - ele perguntou, me distanciando de meus devaneios.

- Sei... - eu disse, fechando o livro de runas, já imaginava o que viria em seguida.

- Estava pensando que talvez você pudesse me a-

- Não - cortei-o - eu disse que não ajudaria mais vocês.

- Por favor - ele pediu, me olhando com aqueles olhos azuis. Pensamentos sobre ele haviam se tornado muito constantes para mim. Eu cheguei a errar a quantidade de um ingrediente em uma aula de poções. Eu nunca havia errado algo assim antes. Eu não sabia porque, mas às vezes eu me pegava pensando nessas coisas. Eu nunca havia reparado como os olhos dele eram azuis, por exemplo. Ou como suas sardas eram adoráveis.

- Hermione? - ele perguntou, me trazendo de volta à realidade.

- A-ah, é a última vez que te ajudo, Ronald, eu juro.

- Obrigado, Mione - ele disse e subiu para pegar seus livros.

Momentos depois ele voltou, e eu reparei no que ele estava vestindo. Uma calça jeans e a blusa do Chudley Cannons, sua favorita. Ele usava tanto aquela blusa que eu me perguntava se ele a lavava. Ron não devia saber o feitiço para lavar roupas. Pensei em aproveitar para sentir o cheiro quando ele chegasse perto.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado e eu me inclinei para tentar sentir o cheiro da blusa. O que foi uma péssima ideia. A blusa não cheirava mal. Talvez ele soubesse o feitiço, afinal. Ou talvez ele tivesse várias blusas iguais. Era uma alternativa. A blusa cheirava ao perfume dele, aquele perfume que eu senti naquela maldita poção. Quando tudo começou a ficar extremamente confuso e eu comecei a errar as poções. Amortentia, a poção do amor, certamente essa era uma poção que eu nunca mais faria. Primeiro o cheiro de grama cortada, depois o cheiro de pergaminho novo e por fim, esse cheiro.

Ele pegou o livro de poções e abriu na página de Amortentia. Claro. Eu tinha esquecido que Slughorn havia passado esse dever. Suspirei e comecei a explicar:

- É a poção do amor, tem um brilho perolado e seu vapor sobe em espirais.

- E tem aquela coisa do cheiro, não é? - ele perguntou.

- Sim, tem um cheiro diferente para cada pessoa, de acordo com o que as atrai.

- O que você sente, Hermione?

- Cheiro de grama e pergaminho novo - eu disse rapidamente.

- Só iss-

- Sim - o interrompi - Continuando, seus ingredientes são ovos de Cinzácaros...

- Mione - ele disse, me chamando pelo apelido de novo - eu não consigo me concentrar.

- Por isso você não consegue aprender, Ronald - ralhei - Você não presta atenção.

- Eu estou tentando, mesmo - ele falou - Mas tem algo que sempre me distrai.

- E o que é? - perguntei impaciente.

- É... confuso... eu acho... que - ele se atrapalhou, olhando para mim de um modo estranho.

Nesse momento ouvimos a porta da sala comunal ser aberta e a mulher gorda cantando alto. Harry entrou na sala, com um dos ovos de chocolate da senhora Weasley pela metade nas mãos.

- O que estão fazendo? - perguntou, sentando-se no tapete em frente ao sofá.

- Estou ajudando o Ron no dever de poções - eu disse.

- Amortentia? - Harry perguntou, confuso - Terminamos esse dever ontem à noite, você esqueceu, Ron?

- A-ah - Ron gaguejou, seu rosto ficando vermelho - é-é eu esqueci... eu não...

- Você é um legume mesmo, Ronald. Me fez perder tempo que eu poderia ter usado para estudar.

Claro que não era verdade. Os momentos que eu estava com o Ron eram os únicos em que eu não me incomodava de não estar estudando, na verdade. Mas eu não podia deixar todo mundo saber disso, principalmente ele.

- Você é um amor, Hermione - ele disse com deboche. - Vou subir para o dormitório, você vem Harry?

Ele subiu emburrado as escadas.

- Sabe, você devia contar para ele - Harry disse, piscando. E subiu em seguida para o dormitório.

Peguei o livro de runas com raiva e voltei a ler, tentando esvaziar minha cabeça de todos os problemas. Pouco depois a sala comunal voltou a se encher de gente, com os alunos voltando da ceia. A sala pouco a pouco tornou-se um lugar impossível para estudar, novamente. Comecei a juntar meus livros e pergaminhos, planejando subir para o dormitório antes que Parvati e Lavender também subissem, para ter um tempo em paz.

- Ei - ouvi alguém chamar e quando me virei, era Ron Weasley e uma cestinha de caldeirões de chocolate da Honeydukes.

- Ron? - eu disse surpresa.

- É-é eu comprei isso para você, devem estar um pouco derretidos, eu comprei quando fomos em Hogsmeade a última vez e...

- Obrigada - disse envergonhada - mas eu não posso aceitar, eu não comprei nada para você...

- Não precisa me dar nada - ele falou - Só não conte para o Harry.

- O-obrigada então - disse, pegando a cestinha das mãos dele.

- Feliz páscoa, Mione - ele disse, me abraçando.

- Feliz páscoa, Ron - eu disse com um sorriso.

- É... tá - ele falou desajeitado e se virou para falar algo com Simas.

Terminei de pegar meus livros e subi para o dormitório. Do jeito como Ron Weasley estava mexendo comigo eu precisaria estudar muito mesmo. Se continuasse desligada assim eu certamente iria levar bomba em tudo. Um arrepio correu pela minha espinha com o pensamento, e a imagem de McGonagall gritando na minha frente passou pela minha cabeça. Ai, ai. Ron Weasley, por que você fazia isso comigo?

**Fim**


End file.
